


Dragon Rider

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [4]
Category: No Fandom, original world - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: In my dream I received a visit from a vulture and raven. They told me that I was needed to save the world. I meet up with a dragon rider to embark on a quest to defeat the rogue dragon named Karanth, who threatens to destroy mine and the dragon rider's world.





	Dragon Rider

In my dream I was sitting in my bed when a vulture and raven flew through my window. The window was closed and it was one that could not be opened. It appeared like the two birds had somehow fazed through my window but I didn’t know how. 

The birds landed on my bed and suddenly turned into two cats. The cats curled up beside me and spoke directly to my mind. They told me I was needed to help stop someone, or something, named Karanth. They said someone would be by there later to give me more details.

The dream the fast forward to after I was done school. I went to the kitchen and saw a young man standing in the center. The young man was about nineteen with short brown hair, olive skin and dressed in brown robes. I was taken aback by the man’s presence but then I remembered what the birds/cats had told me.

The man introduced himself as a dragon rider and that he was sent to collect me. Before anything I wanted to know who Karanth was. The dragon rider explained Karanth was a fallen dragon (went mad after his rider died) and was planning to destroy both our worlds. I agreed to go with the dragon rider and we set off to his world. There I knew I would be taught everything I needed to know in order to defeat Karanth and save both mine and the dragon rider’s worlds.


End file.
